


Master of Disguise - Don't Speak

by Gypsum1110



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsum1110/pseuds/Gypsum1110
Summary: This is an elaboration of Julian and the Apprentice's time in the library.





	Master of Disguise - Don't Speak

“Kiss me you fool,” I’d gasped, falling against him like he was the only thing able to keep me upright. That devilish grin flashed across Julian’s lips as he responded.  
“If you insist,” he’d said it like I was doing him a favour, but his hands felt as desperate as I was.  
The cool leather sent shivers down my back as his hands caressed my neck, distracting me from the other hand sliding down my back and resting above my ass. A gasp escapes my mouth as I feel myself falling backward, my arms wrapping around Julian in an instant. His grip on me tightens and I can feel his smirk against my lips. He tensed just in time to keep us both from collapsing over the desk and I feel myself relaxing into him. I kiss him harder, nibbling at his lip gently. In response, Julian’s heartbeat quickens and I hear a soft sigh leaving his mouth. He rests me against the desk, but his body refuses to calm itself, so I start running my hands along him. I gently rub his back and sides, sliding one hand near his shoulders and moving it up to his neck. He pulls away, looking down at me as though he was about to discuss the meaning of life and our purpose in the universe.  
“Don’t speak,” I whisper as my hands gently rest on his cheeks.  
He nods, and I press our lips together once more, slowly pushing him against the edge of the desk. I can feel him swelling against me, a sudden sigh following the movement closely. Julian manages to pull away, but barely enough to qualify as pulling away. He speaks, despite my instructions and I can feel the movement of his lips. “Oh, if we had the time,” he looks me up and down, biting his lip hard, “The things I would do…”  
“Did I say speak,” I say firmly, looking into his eyes as seriously as I’m able in this moment.  
He bites his lip and shakes his head gently. “No,” he says with a moan, his grip tightening just slightly on me.  
I’m determined to enjoy the time we do have together, so I set my jaw and pull him in for another kiss. My thumbs gently stroke his cheeks as we kiss, and I can’t help but push him towards the desk more firmly. He sighs and one hand slides into his hair, my other resting on the back of his neck. The soft sounds he makes drives me up the wall, they’re impossible to resist. For the first time since I asked him to kiss me, I feel panic. Could we be caught? How high are the chances of that happening? This is the palace where he allegedly murdered the count three years ago and I am the one investigating his disappearance, even if our chances of being caught are low it could be disastrous if we were caught. I’m about to stop everything when I feel Julian lean back, his back resting against the desk as I’m forced to climb between his legs if I want to continue touching him. The books fall to the floor and the fear of being caught frightens me again. Could a few falling books be what dooms us?  
Julian speaks softly against my lips, “Don’t mind those.” I nod quickly, deciding he would know best considering the time he had spent here.  
He pulls me against his lips again and I move further up his body, feeling his long legs resting on either side of my legs. I press against his growing member, feeling a moan escape his lips. The sound is more exquisite than the finest music and I want to hear more. I continue pressing my body against him, moving firmly and slowly against him. Julian’s moaning continues, echoing softly throughout the library. Were it not for my lips I’m sure he would’ve alerted the entire castle to what we were doing. He arches his back, fingertips digging into my neck. His lips are pulled away from me, so I move my kisses to his neck, all the while grinding against him. He seems quieter now and I almost feel disappointed, but as soon as I place a gentle bite on his collar bone his beautiful moans pick up again. I leave gentle love marks everywhere I can reach, peppering his neck, shoulders and upper chest with faint pink marks, some of which will likely turn to purple later. I worry about how he may react when he sees the sheer number and I make a mental note to apologize and make up for them when we get out of here.  
Suddenly his moans pick up, sounding high pitched and desperate. He’s on the verge of finishing and I’d hate to leave him with a mess in the palace of his supposed crime, so I reach into my pocket and pull out a handkerchief I keep for emergencies. Though this wasn’t what I would have had in mind for its use, it is getting a use either way. I slide my hand with the handkerchief down his trousers just in time, feeling the spray being mostly caught by the thick cloth. His face is contorted and he’s biting his lip hard, clearly encompassed by the feeling. He can barely move for a few moments but soon relaxes, looking up at me with a tired smile. I pull out the handkerchief, tossing it into a waste bin beside his desk.  
“Oh, dear god,” he sighs, slowly sitting up and wrapping his arms around me. “You are absolutely incredible.”  
“You are so very gorgeous Julian. God just the sounds you made,” I groan, pulling him in for another kiss.  
“Your turn,” he chuckles against my lips, somehow managing to turn us around so he is on top of me. Though I’m not sure how he managed to move so fast and efficiently, all I’m truly focused on is his lips and the heat in the room.  
His hands slide down my body slowly as I run mine through his hair, my pulse quickening the closer he gets to the waist of my trousers. I feel his gloved fingers just start to touch my bare skin when we both hear noises coming from the door. “AH! Milady! Finished up so soon?! That’s a surprise!” Portia’s panicked voice reaches me immediately, but it seems Julian takes a few more moments to recognize the sudden danger we’re in. Nadia’s voice comes through the door, not close enough to be sure of what she said but close enough for Julian to jump up, adjust his clothing and yank me into the shadows as I adjust mine.


End file.
